I am Here
by meshi-chan
Summary: Drabble singkat tentang Miyuki Kazuya dan Watanabe Hisashi yang muncul ketika saya lelah mengerjakan tugas. 1-2 years ahead AU.
**I am Here**

Disclaimer : I do not own Ace of Diamond.

Characters : Watanabe Hisashi, Miyuki Kazuya dan Kuramochi Youichi

A/N : Ini.. guilty ship saya/ no tapi saya seriusan iseng nulis ini karena ingin mencoba sesekali nulis tentang hubungan Miyuki dan Nabe. btw HAPPY BIRTHDAY NABE! Isi fanfic ini merupakan headcanon saya yaitu Nabe adalah seorang mahasiswa psikologi dan hanya kepada Nabe-lah Miyuki bercerita soal seluruh masalahnya.

* * *

Kereta yang sepi akan penumpang itu berlaju dengan cukup pesat. Salah satu penumpangnya, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat susu, duduk di deretan kursi di dekat pintu keluar kereta. Kepalanya ia sandarkan kearah tiang terdekat dan ia sedang mengenakan headphones menutupi telinganya.

Matanya mengobservasi sekeliling kereta. Ia memperhatikan seorang ibu muda di kursi prioritas sedang bermain dengan bocah balita. Keduanya tampak sangat dekat apabila dilihat dari interaksi ibu-anak yang tampaknya bahagia itu, pikir si pemuda. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada penumpang perempuan yang duduk sembari tengah memainkan _smartphone_ dan tampaknya sangat asyik dengan permainannya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa penumpang yang duduk di sebelah perempuan itu menengok kearah _smartphone_ tersebut, seakan-akan tertarik mengapa perempuan itu tampaknya sangat asyik dengan permainannya.

Pemuda itu lalu membuka headphones yang menutupi telinganya ketika menyadari kereta tersebut sudah mencapai pemberhentiannya. Ia segera berdiri, meraih tas miliknya dan berdiri di depan pintu kereta. Ketika kereta sudah berhenti secara total, ia melangkah keluar dari kereta dan mengecek ponselnya. Ia mengetik pesan di ponselnya dan mengirimkannya kepada seseorang.

" _Aku sudah di stasiun, aku akan pergi ke asramamu_ " tulisnya.

" _Terima kasih, Nabe. Maaf telah merepotkanmu. Aku akan menunggumu di depan asrama._ " Begitulah balasannya.

Watanabe Hisashi menghela napas panjang sebelum merapikan strap tas miliknya dan berjalan keluar stasiun. Pemuda mantan anggota baseball SMA Seidou tersebut menyusuri jalan yang mengarah kepada universitas yang dekat dengan stasiun tersebut. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara bola yang beradu dengan tongkat pemukul besi yang sangat ia kenal, suara-suara teriakan senior yang menyuruh juniornya untuk bergerak, dan Nabe mengetahui bahwa semuanya berasal dari lapangan baseball. Ketika pemuda itu melewatinya, ia tersenyum kecil mengingat memori-memori ketika ia masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Watanabe berjalan selama beberapa menit sebelum ia akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah bangunan yang bertuliskan 'Asrama'. Di depan pintu dengan tangga, duduklah seorang pemuda berambut hijau lumut yang bersandar kepada dinding dan melambaikan tangannya ketika ia melihat Watanabe mendekatinya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Nabe." Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menepuk pundak Nabe ringan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuramochi. Di mana Miyuki?" tanya Watanabe sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kuramochi, dengan wajah lelah seperti ia belum tidur selama beberapa hari, mengisyaratkan kepada Watanabe untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam asrama. Keduanya menaiki tangga dalam keadaan diam dan sunyi. Keduanya sampai di depan kamar dan Kuramochi membukanya. Begitu dibuka, aura kelam dapat dirasakan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sesosok pria tengah duduk di sofa yang membelakangi pintu tetapi merasakan kehadiran dua orang tamu, sehingga ia menengok ke belakang. Tangannya tengah di-gips dan pria itu tengah memegang sebuah surat dan pigura di tangannya yang bebas. Kondisinya acak-acakan, kantung mata yang menghitam terlihat dengan jelas di bawah mata pria tersebut, rambutnya acak-acakan sakan-akan belum disisir selama beberapa hari.

Pria itu memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Halo, Nabe."

Watanabe melepaskan sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti oleh Kuramochi yang menutup pintu lalu menyalakan lampu, memperlihatkan sosok pria yang tengah duduk di sofa tersebut. Nabe tidak perlu memerlukan lampu untuk mengetahui siapa sosok pria tersebut yang tengah di duduk di sofa.

"Lama tak jumpa, Miyuki. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ujar Watanabe balik, tersenyum melihat kawan lamanya. Walaupun di saat bersamaan, ia merasa sangat sedih melihat kondisi mantan pemimpin klub baseball SMA Seidou dua tahun silam.

Miyuki Kazuya, yang wajahnya dahulu selalu dihiasi oleh senyuman jahil, tersenyum lemah kearah tamu yang baru datang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, rasanya seperti sampah." Jawab Miyuki sambil mengangkat tangannya yang tengah di gips. Watanabe duduk di sebelah Miyuki sementara Kuramochi bersandar di belakang pintu masuk, memberi ruang kepada Nabe dan Miyuki untuk berbicara.

" _Miyuki kemarin mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat latihan. Bahunya mengalami dislokasi sehingga ia tidak boleh bermain untuk sementara."_ Lapor Kuramochi kepada Nabe beberapa hari lalu melalui telepon. Watanabe yang saat itu tengah belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian, hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya sembari membalikkan kertas dari buku mata kuliahnya yang tebal-tebal dan berbahasa Inggris.

" _Bagaimana kondisinya?"_ tanya Watanabe sambil menaruh pena yang sedari tadi ia genggam dan mulai merencanakan untuk mengunjungi Miyuki kelak.

" _Buruk. Ditambah lagi, aku baru mengetahui kalau ayahnya masuk ke rumah sakit akibat kelelahan bekerja. Belakangan kondisinya lumayan kritis."_ Laporan Kuramochi membuat Watanabe berhenti memperhatikan bukunya dan mulai mengecek jadwal di kalendernya. Universitas keduanya hanya 2 jam perjalanan kereta sehingga seharusnya ia bisa menyisihkan waktunya untuk menemui Miyuki.

" _Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk kemari, Nabe? Aku tidak bisa membuat Miyuki berbicara, kau tahu bukan kalau si sial itu hanya mau bercerita kepadamu?"_ tanya Kuramochi kembali. Kuramochi, yang tengah berdiri di depan kamar asrama Miyuki, bersandar kepada _railing_ hanya bisa menatap pintu itu sembari berdoa bahwa pemuda di seberang telepon akan menyanggupi permintaannya.

" _Tanggal 12 nanti aku kosong. Aku akan mengunjungi kalian."_ Jawab Watanabe sambil menandai kalendarnya. Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, pemuda yang tengah mempelajari ilmu psikologi itu bisa mendengar helaan napas lega Kuramochi walaupun samar.

Ya begitulah ceritanya bagaimana pemuda berambut susu bisa sampai disini, berada di kamar asrama universitas, dimana di hadapannya adalah seorang Miyuki Kazuya dengan tangan di-gips, tatapan hampa dan kantung-kantung mata. Watanabe tersenyum kecil sebelum duduk tegak dan menatap Miyuki di matanya dan dengan nada pelan ia berkata,

"Aku disini apabila kau ingin bercerita, Miyuki." ucap Watanabe.

* * *

Saya gatau saya nulis apa. Tulisan ini muncul setelah saya lelah membuat laporan tugas menulis.

Kenapa saya juga curhat disini sih.


End file.
